Safety Behind Bars (Survive)
"Safety Behind Bars" is the first episode of the fourth season and thirty-fifth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on November 17, 2019. Plot Rick walks outside to the scene of a sunny, calm day. He splashes water on his face, and the shot pans out to a vegetable garden towards which he is headed. Lining the gates of the garden lie a dozen walkers that have accumulated overnight, among which include a bloody-eyed walker. While listening to music and digging in the garden, Rick finds an M1911 handgun, fully loaded, which he examines for a moment and then tosses into his wheelbarrow. Carl walks towards Rick, complaining that his father had not awakened him. Rick says he had not done so due to the knowledge that Carl was up late reading comic books, and the two share a chuckle. Carl speaks of a pig laying in the corner of a pen, mentioning it looks ill; Rick tells Carl that he does not know the reason of the pig's illness. In the outdoor confines of the prison, Charlie cooks breakfast for the residents. Noah joins her, while numerous survivors thank him for his hunting. Charlie makes a point that she liked him first and asks for a word with Noah, transferring her cooking duties to Ben, who thanks Noah for the venison he had hunted the day before. As they reach a secluded spot, Charlie mentions the need for people at the gates. She says that others are speaking of a supply run, and notes that the walkers aren't spreading out across the fence like before. Before Noah walks off, Charlie calls him "Pookie" as he gives her a playful shove. Glenn wakes up and talks with Maggie, telling her she should not accompany him on his supply run later in the day - there is no need. Maggie protests, saying everything will go smoothly, and Glenn agrees, yet persists that she should remain at the prison. Ultimately, Maggie agrees to this and Glenn takes her place. A group of survivors, including Michonne, are clearing walkers that have built up along the gate perimeter. Tyreese approaches Michonne (whom he calls "Beautiful"), telling her of his discomfort with killing walkers along the gate due to the face-to-face contact. Michonne questions why he volunteers to help at the gates, to which he responds that he wanted to get to know her better. Tyreese tells her he's going on the supply run. Michonne gives him a good luck kiss, and tells him to be careful. Carl and Sophia come upon Summer and the other children, naming walkers as they stand at the prison fence. Carl angrily tells them that they shouldn't name walkers, and asks Summer if she had even seen someone become one. Summer sadly responds that she has, and walks off with the other children. Meanwhile, Hershel is telling Rick about planting more crops when Andrea arrives on horseback from a scouting run. Dismounting Flame, she hands Carl comics she found and talks briefly with Rick about her "unsuccessful" run. She volunteers to check the traps for any animals before the walkers get them, but Rick decides to go himself. As he leaves, Hershel tells Rick that their council (himself, Glenn, Carol, Dale and Sasha) prefer that Rick take his gun along when he goes outside the gates for protection. Carl expresses interest in going on the supply run, but Rick tells him to stay and do his chores. He also suggests that Carl stay with Sophia, and attend story time with the other children. As the supply group gets ready to leave, Billy meets up with Beth, and the pair kiss each other goodbye. Tara volunteers to go along to earn her keep; after some hesitation and convincing from the others, Sasha allows her to come. Rick goes outside the perimeter to check the traps, when he encounters Hannah. Initially mistaking her for a walker, he is startled when she calls out to him, pleading for help. She asks if he is with a group, and begs him to take her with him. Rick tells her that if she answers three questions to his satisfaction, he will. Hannah leads Rick in the direction of her camp, so he can asks his questions. Charlie, Billy, Sasha, Tara, and Tyreese reach an abandoned army encampment around a shopping mall. Charlie asks them to listen to the music booming in the distance, and notes that she had been part of a group that hooked it up to car batteries to draw the walkers away. The group approaches the front of the store, and Billy starts a conversation with Charlie. He tries to guess what Charlie's pre-apocalypse employment was. It is mentioned that this had been going on daily, for the past six weeks. Billy guesses a detective, and Charlie affirms the guess. An incredulous Billy apparently doesn't believe it, and states he will keep on trying to guess. The group enters the mall, and Tara (the last to enter), notices a pair of legs on the ground. As she follows the others in, the rest of the walker's body is revealed to be on the roof, along with a crashed helicopter and several dozen walkers. As Rick and Hannah walk through the forest, Hannah tells him that she used to take care of two orphaned children before the apocalypse. She left them in her apartment while she was shopping the day the apocalypse began. She hurried to home to get her children. However, when she got there, the children were gone. She tells Rick she has been looking for them ever since they disappeared. In the store, The walkers on the roof hear the noise of the survivors, and begin walking toward it. The decaying roof sheathing can't support their weight, and several fall through. This causes several shelves to tip over, falling on top of Tara and pinning her legs. Meanwhile, Rick and Hannah continue walking and make small talk. Hannah interrupts to ask Rick if he and his group ever came across her children. When Rick doesn't answer, she follows up with another question: "Do you think I will ever find them?" Rick says he hopes so. Hannah then says that she hopes she answers the three questions satisfactorily. Back at the mall, walkers continue to fall through the ceiling. With Tara still trapped beneath the shelf, the others are able to fight them off. Charlie and Billy succeed in freeing Tara, but Billy is bitten soon after. As everyone escapes, the wrecked helicopter falls through the roof, killing the remaining walkers in the process. As Rick and Hannah finally approach the campsite, she says, "It is just ahead." She crouches over a small, suspicious-looking bundle, then suddenly attacks Rick with her knife. He manages to sidestep her, and Hannah explains she encountered a girl, who told Hannah that her children, who turned out to be Summer and Andre, are now members of Rick's group. Hannah reveals she has been stalking Rick and his group since her encounter with Sophia. She then stabs herself in the abdomen, and collapses. As she lays dying, Hannah asks Rick to take care of her children for her. As Rick walks away, Hannah dies with a smile on her face. Carol is reading a story to the kids in the prison library. Carl is seen sneaking in, and appears to be eavesdropping. He notices one of the adults leaving, after which Carol stops reading and begins teaching the children how to use knives. She asks him not to tell his father, and Carl leaves in disgust. While taking care of Judith, Lori looks over at the fences and focuses on a bloody-eyed walker. She then goes to the pig pen, and realizes that the pig has died. The supply group returns, and Maggie tells Glenn that she is not pregnant. Glenn is relieved, but Maggie says they shouldn't be afraid of having a child, even in the world as it is. Glenn suggests that being afraid is what has kept them alive. Maggie disagrees, saying, "No, it's how we kept breathing." Billy is panicking while Allen tries to calm him down. Allen asks Ben to help him carry Billy out of the block. Soon enough, Dale and Tyreese arrive to help. Billy continues to panic, saying that he can feel the infection spreading up his arm. Allen tells him that's not how it works, before getting an idea. Once outside, they set Billy down on the floor, as the wounded boy passes out. Allen wants to cut off his arm, as he thinks it's the only chance they got at stopping the infection from spreading. Tyreese protests, thinking that Allen will just torture a dying kid. Despite this, Allen cuts Billy's arm off at the elbow to save him from infection. Alice then saves Billy's life by cutting a piece of her hair and tying it to Billy's arteries to stop him from bleeding to death. Billy passes out once more and is carried into an empty cell to rest. Charlie tells Beth what happened to Billy. She resets the tally she was keeping of days without an accident, and asks Charlie if he's okay, but she doesn't bother, as it's nothing she hasn't seen before. Michonne looks at a map, apparently making plans to search for the Governor. Lori tries to comfort Rick regarding what happened to Hannah. Rick says that he could easily have become what she was. Lori disagrees, and says that people get to come back from what they do. However, Rick isn't convinced. Later that night, Tara lies in her bunk, reflecting on the day's events as one of the prison newcomers stumbles toward the bathroom. He is obviously sick, and coughing violently. Without undressing, he walk into the showers and turns the water on. A few seconds later, he collapses on the floor with blood running from his mouth. He reanimates shortly after, with blood flowing from his eyes like the walkers Rick had seen previously. Other Cast Co-Stars *Lilli Birdsell as Hannah Uncredited *Anthony Azor as Andre Anthony *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes Deaths *Hannah *Unnamed prison newcomer (Alive) Trivia *First appearance of Tara Chalmers *Last appearance of Hannah *It is revealed in this episode that Summer and Andre Anthony are orphaned children adopted by Hannah